Ojamajo Doremi Mahri
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part 1 of my Back to School Barrage. When Nick and Momoko are pulled down to an ancient underwater city, strange things begin to happen that you may never have thought possible...


_Please... help..._

Momoko spun around upon hearing those words.

"What's up, Momoko?" Momoko's boyfriend Nick asked.

"Did you hear that?" Momoko inquired.

"What?" Nick responded.

_Please... help me..._

"THAT!!"

Nick listened carefully.

_Please... someone up there... can anyone hear me?_

"Hey, I hear it too!" Nick noted.

"Yeah... thing is, the voice is weak and small," Momoko replied, relaying what she'd heard in the lake. "It's like they're in trouble..."

"You think it's the Legendary Spirits?" Nick wondered.

"Not sure... the energy I felt from the one who contacted me was different than the lake spirits..."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nick wondered.

"I really don't know..." Momoko replied.

All of a sudden, the couple was pulled at by a strong magnetic force that seemed to be coming from the lake!

"What the heck?" Momoko exclaimed. "Why is the lake pulling at us?"

"I don't know, but I can't break free!" Nick shouted. "It's trying to pull us in!"

Nick and Momoko pulled against the magnetic force, but to no avail. The pull eventually sent the couple tumbling into the water.

Almost instantly, Nick cursed the fact that he couldn't swim well as he flailed about in the deep water, trying his best to get to Momoko before she fell to the lack of oxygen.

Nick also noticed that the magnetic pull has dissipated. That made things at least a little easier.

Momoko was waving towards Nick, feeling light-headed. _I don't know how much longer I can last..._

Suddenly, Nick noticed something near the bottom of the sea bed. He would have gasped in complete surprise had the two of them not been twenty feet underwater.

At the bottom of the sea bed rested an immense city that looked incredibly ancient, yet still seemed completely untouched by the passage of time. Everything in the city looked like it belonged in the distant future.

A loud, yet weak scream caught Nick's attention. He turned around just in time to see Momoko falling unconscious, presumably due to the lack of air.

_Damn it... I've got to get Momoko down to that city,_ Nick thought, speeding up his 'swimming' until he got close enough to hold the fainted Momoko tightly in his arms.

_How can that city still be standing after all those years?_ Nick thought as he began swimming towards the city.

Nick looked around for a suitable place to set up shop and give Momoko time to recover. He eventually spotted what appeared to be an open air dome near the left side of the city.

_That'll work! Thank god I can hold my breath for so long,_ Nick thought as he swam towards the dome, unaware that he was being watched.

Down in the bushes of seaweed, we can see many pairs of glowing red eyes.

"So. He has arrived..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Memories can be reconstructed, but promises can't.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Mahri: The Undersea Journey  
_Story Created: September 4th, 2007  
Part 1 of my "Back-to-School Barrage"

Summary: After _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl,_ Nick and Momoko are dragged down to an undersea city that was thought to have been lost in the passage of time. What could be going on in this mysterious city?

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! It's time to kick off the school year with a new series from me! _Ojamajo Doremi Mahri_ is its name, and I consider it a direct sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_. Now, I don't consider this a parody of the new BIONICLE storyline because we barely know anything about the Toa Mahri as of this point. I know a lot about the Barraki and Mahri Nui itself, so they'll be prominently featured. This story starts right after the end of _Diamond and Pearl_, when Nick and Momoko were gazing into the deep lake. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ OR _Bionicle_, which this story is based off of. The only things I own are my characters, namely Nick.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Undersea Adventure! Welcome to the Water City, Mahri Nui!

_A couple hours later..._

Momoko stirred, slowly opening her eyes, trying to make sense of where she was. Once she'd woken up enough, she quickly shot up in her seat.

"Nick?" she quickly asked, wondering how she could speak underwater. It was just then that she noticed that the water in this mysterious dome felt like air.

"I guess it's safe to breathe the air here," Momoko noticed.

"It should be."

"Oh, Nick!"

Indeed, Nick had just returned, surrounded by the familiar Purifier aura that she'd grown familiar with, even though defeating Morticon had reset time back to the day when Nick had confessed his feelings to her.

Right now, Nick was wearing a scuba mask over his face, but Momoko couldn't see a scuba tank around her boyfriend's back.

"If you must know, the scuba tanks they use here are quite compact. They're actually like little crystals. Are you feeling okay, Momoko?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Momoko replied. "Thank you so much for saving me. I didn't know you could hold your breath that long..."

"To be honest, I was pretty surprised myself," Nick replied.

Momoko propped herself up so that she could start swimming towards her boyfriend. Truthfully, Momoko was pretty good at swimming, but she normally had a scuba mask or something to help her breathe underwater.

"Do you know where we are, Nick?" Momoko quickly asked, leaning on Nick's shoulder. She was still a little woozy from fainting so deep underwater.

"I think so. While you were resting, I decided to take a look around the city," Nick explained. "The library materials call this place Mahri Nui, the 'great city of water'."

"Mahri Nui?" Momoko replied. "I thought it was just a legend?"

"That's what I thought, too," Nick continued, relaying what he'd learned in the Mahri Nui libraries. "Apparently, it used to be quite a lively city, similar to Atlantis in a sense. However, it was about 200 years ago that an evil gang known as the Barraki went on a rampage through the city. The books said that they were searching for an artifact known as the Mask of Life."

"Wow. So, what happened to the Barraki?" Momoko wondered, hoping they wouldn't have to face such imposing creatures.

"No one really knows. The books say that the Barraki died during the great invasion of 1780," Nick continued. "After that, Mahri Nui was abandoned, as conditions were no longer suitable for living. For some reason, the energy in the air, which I think was called 'protodermis', formed a sort of barrier around Mahri Nui. That barrier apparently prevented the city from falling into disrepair. Everything still works, but the city's been completely abandoned. At least, I think so..."

"Could we take a look around?" Momoko asked. "I want to see Mahri Nui for myself."

"Sure. Just take one of these. I think you'll need it," Nick replied, handing Momoko one of the scuba crystals.

As the two swam out of the dome, they were unaware that they were still being watched by the mysterious glowing eyes.

"I must report this disturbance to the boss..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, what's that?" Momoko asked, pointing towards a few bushes of white seaweeds.

"Those are the Fields of Air," Nick explained to his lover. "Back when the city was occupied, this field would produce the air bubbles that the citizens needed to survive. These bubbles also served as a means to repel attackers, since air bubbles were quite poisonous to the water-breathing creatures down here."

"_Sugoi._ I never thought you'd want to study so much," Momoko joked.

"I guess it's become a habit," Nick replied.

Suddenly, Momoko nearly screamed at the sight of what appeared to be a crab or scorpion-like thing.

"It's okay, Momoko," Nick stated, holding Momoko close to him in an effort to calm her down. "Those are just the Hydruka. They may look fierce, but they were domesticated by the citizens of Mahri Nui to collect the air bubbles from these fields. They're actually quite harmless."

As if reacting to Nick's explanation, the Hydruka slowly floated over to Momoko, like it wanted attention.

Momoko slowly reached out and let her hand rest on the Hydruka's head. It let out a sound of satisfaction as Momoko smiled and began petting the Hydruka.

"I never thought I'd say this, but this thing's actually kinda cute!" Momoko stated.

"The Hydruka are one of the few species that still lives around Mahri Nui," Nick explained. "Most of them were hunted to extinction by the Barraki over 200 years ago."

"Oh, you poor thing..." Momoko stated, rubbing the Hydruka's mane. It seemed to like what Momoko was doing.

_She seems to have taken a liking to this city..._ Nick thought. _If only the others could see this..._

Nick stared into the sky towards the surface of the waters of Mahri Nui.

_Something tells me that we'll be down here for a while..._


End file.
